Love's Leap
by CheshireTricks
Summary: He went over the edge of the cliff and her heart jumped into her throat. Consumed by fear she did the only thing she knew; she followed. Shorty one shot experiment :)


**Just had a random writing moment and decided to put it up for gits and shiggles. What better way to improve than to practice and experiment eh? So here's a little "dramatic" one shot. Enjoy as you will :) **I Don't own Harvest moon or any of it's names, places, themes, etc.****

* * *

><p>She walked shakily to the edge of the cliff and sucked in a breath. The wind blew and sent her pale hair dancing. Lightning struck and illuminated the sky, flashing in her blue eyes. In the fleeting light she could make out his form, clinging to the side of the mountain, the wind pulling at his clothes in a desperate attempt to make him fly. Her heart skipped a beat as their eyes met and she realized he was too far out for her to reach.<p>

She saw a protruding root and hooked her foot through it and dropped to her stomach, sliding out as far over the edge as she could without losing her hold. Her arms ached as she pulled at the rock and dirt beneath her, her hair obscuring her vision. She called out his name and the wind whipped between them like a jealous lover. His face reflected her desperation as he reached for her. With no foothold before him his only hope was to reach her outstretched hands.

Thunder cracked overhead as she arched for more length, praying to the goddess for just one more inch. When the next bolt struck it hit the tree, splintering it and sending it shifting in its earthen bed. The movement shook Claire as she clung upside down to the side of the mountain, her foot still hooked in the root at the edge. She turned her face to his and tears filled her eyes as she realized she might lose him.

His eyes went stern and she knew he had the same thought. "Go back up Claire!" His voice was almost carried away by the wind, but she could still hear the fear breaking through. She stubbornly shook her head, she wouldn't leave him. She reached for him again, tugging her foot and flattening herself to the rock. The tips of her fingers were close enough to brush against his, but so far still.

A tear dropped from her misty eyes and kissed his face, the last one she felt she would get. A whispered "No" came from below her and she looked up behind her. The root was coming loose, the tree itself was tugging it back as it slowly pitched forward into the open sky. She looked back to his face and smiled softly.

She dug her foot in and pulled hard on it, ready to let herself fall to save him and accepting death as a small price for him to be safe. The root gave and she tumbled forward with it. Her form fell past him and he lunged for the makeshift rope before it broke free from its earthly hold. Terror gripped him as he watched in slow motion; her body smashed into the side of the mountain and ricocheted into the air and seemed to float like a flower in the wind as she twisted in the air, the root wrapping firmly around her leg. He pulled the line close to steady her and keep her from sliding loose. He carefully used the root to guide himself to the top and then to slowly pull her limp form to him. He slid her onto solid ground and gripped her close as he pulled her unconscious form from the edge.

He dropped to the ground and pulled her into his lap. His face was an inch from hers when he rubbed a thumb over it and waited anxiously. A sob escaped him when he felt the lightest breath touch his skin. Her eyes fluttered open and he dropped his forehead to hers, pulling her body closer in relief. She smiled as he wiped tears from her cheeks and wrapped her arms around his neck. Thunder grumbled low in the distance, an admittance of defeat.

The Harvest Goddess watched the pair in her reflective waters and turned to the Harvest King. "You see? This is love." She smiled warmly over their reflection.

He eyed the waters and gave her a skeptical look before speaking with a smirk, "It does not make any sense..."

She smiled as she cast her eyes downward and slowly shook her head. "To them, it is the only thing that does."


End file.
